Rechargeable battery systems are used in varied applications which have different requirements for electrical energy. Rechargeable battery systems comprise rechargeable cells which receive electrical energy during charging operations and supply electrical energy to a load during discharging operations. Rechargeable cells may have different chemistries in different implementations, and may include Lithium Ion cells in one example. The number of rechargeable cells used in different applications is varied depending upon the requirements of the load, and the number of cells utilized in a given system may be numerous in some implementations including, for example, transportation and remote power applications. Accordingly, rechargeable battery systems may be designed and configured differently for use in different applications.
At least some aspects of the disclosure described below are directed to rechargeable power systems and associated methods.